Code Geass: Return of the Fallen Prince
by vsizzel
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge is living a happy life at Ashford with his sister Nunnally. But one day his happy life is destroy when a sudden visit from the viceroy of Area 11 Cornelia *Clovis ruling a different area* visits Ashford and discovers Lelouch is alive.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES**: **Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope it good. This is an alternate universe thing about what happens if someone from the royal family found Lelouch before the whole Code Geass. Hope this turn out good… Sorry if there is spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**In this fanfic Cornelia is viceroy of Area 11 cause I don't like Clovis so I let him rules some other Area. One more thing I'll try to stay in character but it will probably not be most of the time. Sorry if it doesn't**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass **

* * *

"Your highness we have arrive at Ashford Academy" says a man will black hair and glasses, as he opened the limo door and bowed.

"Thank you Guilford my knight." Replied the Second Princess of Britannia Cornelia li Britannia as she steps out of the limo following behind her a pink hair princess Euphemia li Britannia.

"Sister why are we here?" asks Euphemia as she looks at the large school amazed at how big it is.

"We are here because I want to visit the only Britannian school in Area 11." Replied Cornelia, and they started walking towards the gate. When they reach the gate two girls met them. One of them had blond hair, and other orange

"Hello your highness my name is Milly Ashford I am the student council president." said the aqua blue eye blond hair girl. And then she nudges the orange hair girl to speak.

"And my name is…is… Shirley Fenette I am in the student council." Stuttered the emerald eye orange hair girl.

"We will give you a tour of Ashford Academy, please follow us your highness." Said Milly as she motions the princesses and the knight to go ahead. As the tour goes on the Cornelia started to notice something that bothers her.

"Excuse president but can I ask you something?" ask Cornelia as she looking around the school ground.

"Sure what is it?"

"Are there any other member in the student council? Because I don't see anyone else but you two."

"Yes there are but they are busy right now and couldn't be here. I apologize for their absences. Now then lets continue with our tour."

**1234567890**

**Somewhere on the road…there are two schoolboys in a motorcycle driving back to Ashford Academy after finishing a chess match.**

"Hey Lelouch why did you move your king first in the match against the noble?" asks a blue hair boy

"Rivalz if the king doesn't lead then how to you think its subordinates will follow." Replied Lelouch not taking his eyes of the book he is reading. When they reach Ashford Rivalz parked his motorcycle.

"Here is your share. 15% for driving me" Said Lelouch as he take out a pack of money and handed it to Rivalz.

"Thanks Lelouch, but seriously you watch out Shirley worried about you, and you know her she." Replied Rivalz as he gladly took the money from Lelouch.

"Hey Lelouch isn't today the day that the viceroy is visiting Ashford?"

"REALLY! Dang I totally forgot."

"_dammit! Dammit! Dammit! How did I forget that Cornelia was going to visit today dammit! I can't get caught, if I do then that bastard of a father will use me again and I don't want to think about what he ganna to do Nunnally. Nunnally I can't let them use her I won't let anyone harm her! I need to think of something quick before it's too late." _Lelouch taught to himself in fear and worry.

"Hey Lelouch are you alright?" lelouch turns to see Rivalz with a worry look on his face.

"_Here's my chance," _Lelouch taught

"I'm feeling pretty sick right now can you tell Milly that I won't be able to join them with their tour, and tell her that I will be in a room taking a rest."

"uhmmm alright it you say so hope you feel better soon Lelouch" said Rivalz as he turns around and started heading toward the school. When Rivalz was out of Lelouch's site took out his phone and dial a number.

"Sayoko bring Nunnally back home immediately, the royal family is here on a school visit and I don't want them to catch us. Hurry! I will see you at home. And Sayoko don't let anyone hurt Nunnally." Said Lelouch, and when he finished he quickly put his phone away and started running.

**1234567890**

"Excuse me miss but we have to go your brother wants us home he says that it is important." Sayoko whispers to the long almond hair blind, and cripple girl who is Lelouch beloved sister Nunnally.

"uhm ok if you say so Sayoko." Replied Nunnally. Then Sayoko pushes the wheelchair out of the classroom and toward the small building in the side of the school.

**1234567890**

During the tour Milly spots the blue hair student council member walking around in the hallway.

"Hey Rivalz over here!" Milly yells arcoss the hall making Rivalz to look up and turn to their direction. He then started walking towards them. And bow to Cornelia and Eupiemia.

"Hey Rivalz what took you so long?" ask Milly.

"Well you know the usual." Reply Rivalz with a smile on his face.

"Well if you are here then…."

"HEY RIVALZ WHERE WERE YOU, AND WHERE LELOUCH! YOU GUYS BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN GAMBLEING AGAIN!" yell Shirley as she took his collar and started to shake him violently making his head shake back and forth. This causes both the princesses to flinch a little hearing the name of their dear brother who died years ago. Milly started to cringe when she saw the both Cornelia and Eupiemia face expression.

"_Dang Shirley couldn't you keep you mouth shut!"_ Milly taught to herself.

"Lelouch said that he isn't feeling good right now, so he is at home resting." Replied Rivalz as he is trying to get some air from all the constant crazy shaking from Shirley sudden outburst. As the tour goes on they have been to everywhere at the school but except a section of the school that is restricted to everyone.

"Excuse me president but what is in that area over there?" pointing at the building that is next to the school. Cornelia was curious just like any other person would be seeing a building at school ground with a restricted sign around it.

"Oh uhmm welllll that's is where we store our festival belonging and were we have our student council meetings. We keep it restricted so that no one would dare go in." Milly quickly reply thinking of excuses along the way. "Well then shall we head back to the front of the school?" Milly suggests as she tries to get the princesses to turn away from the house Lelouch is living in. Just then in the corner of her eyes Milly saw the widen eyes on both Cornelia and Eupiemia, as she read their lips her eyes widen and she turn around to see the student council vice president running into the house.

"_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! How did it end up like this! You better get out of there fast before anything happens." _Milly taught to herself as she cringe and look towards the still shock princess sisters.

"Lelouch?" Cornelia and Eupiemia whisper in a small tone that only they could hear it.

* * *

**Well that it for chapter 1 I hope you like it I will update as soon as possible…**

**Please R&R and if you have any suggestion I would like to hear it, this is my first fanfic hope I did good, sorry if chapter 1 sucks I will try to make the later chapters better. PLEASE R&R**

**I don't know what pairing I should do either a or KallenXLelouch, oh and spoiler alert I think I will make Eupie have a brother sister complex thing cause I don't like Suzaku that much...**

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND PLEASE R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 guys hope you enjoy it! PLEASE R&R**

**Note: uhm to all the Suzaku fan out there reading this I am sorry for hating on him, don't worry he is still going to be in this fanfic...**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! and after the reviews I might do a LelouchxC.C pairing. (I might need help with it though can't really do the whole LelouchxC.C thing) still the pairing isn't official yet so I will still take suggestions. I would like to hear suggestion on other things too. And this chapter was kinda hard to write, I was kinda writers block and I pretty much rushed everything. PLEASE R&R**

**well HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R&R PLEASE R&R**

**I do not own Code Geass... T-T**

* * *

Lelouch is running to his house hoping to see his beloved sister safe and out of harms way. He finally reaches the house and takes a breather and began reaching for the doorknob …

"LULU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" shout Shirley. This startle Lelouch and he was about to turn around but quickly stop when he remembers Shirley is with his sisters._ "Dammit why here, WHY!" _Lelouch closes his eyes and thinks of all the possible plans to avoid being caught but they all had the same result.

"HEY LULU CAN YOU HEAR ME? COME OVER HERE!" Shirley shouts again hopefully this time getting Lelouch's attention. Lelouch turns around and she saw his face how handsome he looks and she starts to blush.

"_Oh my gosh it realllly him! I can't believe it is really him!"_ Both Cornelia and Eupiemia taught to themselves and look at each other. Cornelia could see tear in Eupiemia's eyes and she smile at her, as water began showing in her eyes as well. Guilford was wondering whom the boy is to make his princess start crying.

"_dammit what am I going to do now…"_ Lelouch taught, as he was thinking he began walking towards the group. Lelouch wasn't paying attention and when he glances at the group he notices that someone was missing. _"Where did Eupi go?_" he stop thinking and starts looking around. He turns around and sees the pink hair princess charging at him. Scare he turns around and starts running but he was too late, when Eupiemia reaches him and tackles him down.

"OH MY GOSH LULU IT'S REALLY YOU! IM SOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I'M SOO GLAD YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" Eupiemia starts sobbing on Lelouch chest happy to see her most favorite brother ever. Lelouch starts patting her head and tries to get up but was force back down by Eupiemia.

"_What Lelouch knows the princess Eupiemia? What are my chances now…" _Shirley taught to herself, she was shock of the sudden scene and her head drops. Milly came up to her and tries so comfort her.

"Eupiemia please get off of Lelouch give him some air, he looks like he about to die." Cornelia orders Eupiemia, Eupiemia looks at Lelouch and gave him a kiss of the cheeks and got off of Lelouch.

"_I KNEW IT I KNEW IT, IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE THINKING THAT LELOUCH WOULD LIKE ME. I TOTALLY LOST WHAT THE POINT OF EVEN TRYING ANYMORE!" _Seeing Eupiemia kiss Lelouch she fell to the ground and giving of a depressing defeated aura. Milly giggles at the sight of Shirley's breakdown.

"Lelouch it's so great to see you again." Said Cornelia, before Lelouch could reply she quickly gave a big bear hug crushing his lungs.

"Cornelia can you let go of me I can't breathe…" said Lelouch trying his best to get the words out of his mouth.

"Yeah sister let go of Lelouch he said he can't breathe with you using your super manly arm crushing him!" yells Eupiemia trying to get Cornelia to let go of Lelouch.

"Oh sorry about that Lelouch."

"Haha don't worry about it." Reply Lelouch

"How are you still alive?"

"I'll tell you inside."

"But this place is restricted."

"Actually this place is were I have been living after the death." When he finish talking Cornelia tries to give Milly a death glare for lieing to her but somehow Milly dodge it. Lelouch looks over to Milly, Shirley, Rivalz and Guilford to come over. "Let's go inside guys I need to tell you something important. And Guilford could you stay outside and keep watch?"

"How would I know that you will not do anything to her highness and her sister." Snaps Guildford, he was a little overprotecting of Cornelia.

"Trust me Guilford I won't if I do you can kill me." Reply Lelouch and he starts heading inside the house. Guilford tries to protest but then a look from Cornelia made him stop. As the start walking to the house Eupiemia clings to Lelouch's arm, Lelouch tries to get out but Eupiemia grip was too strong so he stops. Shirley walking behind them face gets really red and streams starts to come out of her nose and ears.

Before they open the door Lelouch stops at the front, everyone looks at him confuse. "Oh one more thing, when you see Nunnally please don't go crazy and berserk like you did to me. Nunnally is cripple and blind." And he opens the door.

"_Nunnally is alive too?" _taught Eupiemia and Cornelia.

**1234567890**

"Brother what happen? Why did you need me to go back home?" asks Nunnally a little worried about the suddenly call to go home.

"Nunnally is that you? OH MY GOSH YOU WERE ALIVE TOO?" Eupiemia tries to run into Nunnally and hug her but then she was stop by a maid.

"I will not permit you to hurt the mistress." Said Sayoko standing over Eupiemia and diving her death glares. Eupiemia got scare and turn around and crawl back to her sister. Cornelia got mad of someone endangering her sister, she starts to walk up to Sayoko to say something but Lelouch beat her to it.

"It's ok Sayoko their guest, would you mind and make some tea for us?" Lelouch asks nicely.

"Understood." With that Sayoko bows and heads to the kitchen.

"Brother who are the guests?" asks Nunnally when Lelouch walks towards her.

"Their very special people you will know them once you hear there voice." Replys Lelouch, then he stood up and looks at his sisters to motion them to come over to say hello.

"Hi Nunnally, it's so great to see you again we thought that you and you brother died." Said Cornelia and she gave Nunnally a soft hug.

"Is that you sister Cornelia? How did you know I was here?" asks Nunnally, socked to know that her sister was in the same room as her. After Cornelia was done it was Eupiemia turn.

"Yes it is me Nunnaly, it's so glad that you are alive.

"It is so great to see you too."

"Actually we didn't we just saw Lelouch like 10 minutes ago, before he went inside this house." Reply Eupiemia and she also gives Nunnally a hug.

"Is that you sister Eupiemia?"

"Yup it is!"

"_Wait so their brother and sisters? That means that Lelouch isn't with the princess! And that means I still have a chance with him!" _Shirley taught to herself, _"Me and Lelouch being together forever…"_ and then her face starts to really red.

"Uhmm Shirley are you alright?" asks Lelouch.

"Huh oh… yea…. I…am… p…p…perfectly…f…f…fine" shutters Shirley trying her best to make it seem like she was ok.

"Alright if you say so." Then Sayoko comes in with tea.

"Well let's sit down and have some tea, I will tell you everything." Said Lelouch as he claims his place by the end of the table and everyone else also sat.

"Hmm let see where to begin." Said Lelouch as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Well I am Eleventh Prince of Britannia and seventeenth in line to the throne."

"WAIT LELOUCH YOU ARE A PRINCE?" yells Rivalz shocks to hear his best friend a prince. Shirley was too shock to say anything.

"Yeah…but I am suppose to be dead."

"What! Why?"

"Because I am Lelouch vi Britannia who died in the war with Japan." Everyone in the room became silent. After a while Lelouch straightens up and began talking again.

"It happen when I was 10. My mother was the Empress of Britannia, but she was common blood. And the Nobles were jealous of her. One day there was a terrorist attack and my mother died. Nunnally was a witness and was traumatized and became cripple and blind. I went to the Emperor to ask for an investigation, but instead he sends Nunnally and me to Japan to become political tools and negotiate. But Japan was invaded and Japan lost and became known as Area 11. And we were said to be dead during the invasion." Lelouch stops to take his breath.

"The Ashford family was a great friend of my mother, and after the invasion we were taken in my them. They took care of us, and gave us a house inside the academy. And we been living a happy new life" Lelouch finishes, he tries to keep most of the information to himself because of his sisters he doesn't want them to know everything and his hatred to the Emperor and the corrupted empire."

"Wow that must be sad for you Lelouch, I am sorry." Shirley says trying to comfort him.

"No it's ok really it's in the past."

"Wait…wait a minute…" said Rivalz trying to take in what Lelouch just told him.

"What is it Rivalz?" asks Lelouch curious of what Rivalz was going to say.

"MILLY YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL US!" yells Rivalz as he remembers Lelouch telling him about the Ashford family.

"Yup, and why should I tell you?" reply Milly with a smirk across her face.

"BECAUSE WE ARE LELOUCH'S FRIEND!"

"But this was a super secret thing. And did you think you could have kept it a secret?"

"uhm probably not I guess." Eupiemia and Cornelia were silent, tough they knew most of the parts some of it still shocks them. Then Cornelia looks at Lelouch walks over to him.

"Lelouch it must have been hard on you. The royal family would love it if you went back to us." Said Cornelia as she puts her hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch hand starts to tightens hearing the taught having to live with the Emperor no one notices his hand. Lelouch was quiet for a while everyone was looking at him.

"Thanks for the offer sister but me and Nunnally like it here. We would like it if you would leave us alone from now on.

"I understand I will let you continue your life here at Ashford, but I cannot leave you alone."

"Why not sister?"

"Because...Look at you! Your like a toothpick! How can I leave you alone knowing that you haven't been eating right. And I bet you don't exercise either! You are suppose to take care of you body but apparently you haven't at all!"

"But!"

"NO BUTS! I am going to come visit you everyday! Even if you don't want me to." Everyone in the room starts to laugh a Lelouch, even Sayoko giggles a little. After a while everyone talked and Eupiemia and Cornelia talks about what happen in the royal family after they left. The Student Council had already left some time ago to do their homework.

"It's getting late don't you have to get back to your job?" Lelouch asks looking at the clock on the wall. Cornelia then turns to see that it is 7 p.m.

"I guess it is, I better leave before people start thinking things, get ready to leave Eupi"

"Ok sister bye Lelouch, and Nunnally." Said Eupiemia and she gave both of them a hug.

"Bye Eupi, Cornelia hopes you have a safe trip home. Lelouch and Nunnally saw them out the door, and when they were out of their sight Lelouch closes the door.

"Well that went well." Said Lelouch

"What do you mean by that brother?" reply Nunnaly curious of what her brother was thinking.

"It is nothing don't worry about it." Lelouch replies back and he pushes the wheelchair to the dinner table.

"Well let go have some dinner, I am hungry."

"Yeah me to."

**1234567890**

**In some other area…lets make it area 9**

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY! THE TEST SUBJECT IS GONE!" said a fat bald man who comes running inside.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU LOSE IT? HOW DID YOU LOSE IT BARTLEY!

TELL ME HOW DID YOU LOSE IT!" roar a angry blond hair man who was sitting on a throne.

"The subject escaped prince Clovis." Replys Bartley who starts kneeling down to the prince.

"HOW DID YOU LET IT ESCAPE! IF PEOPLE FIND OUT ABOUT THIS I WON'T BE ABLE TO INHERIT THE THRONE AND WORST I MIGHT BE THRONE OUT OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

"I don't know how sir, but after hours of investigation we know were the subject is headed."

"Well tell me where."

"It is Area 11 sir, the subject is on a ship heading towards Area 11."

"The place where my sister Cornelia is in charge of?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Send spies over to Area 11, tell them to find the subject and to bring her back and if anyone makes contact with it then kill them. And another at my sister I want to see what she is up too and if she finds out too many information about this then kill her too.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" said Bartley loudly and he left to do what he is told.

**1234567890**

**In the cold night on a ship there is a person standing outside looking at the moon.**

"It is about time I go look for your son, Marianne." Said a woman, then wind blew and her green hair starts flowing back.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 2...PLEASE R&R i would like to read your reviews it helps me really.**

**SOME SPOILERS ALERT: after reading some review i just want get this out that Lelouch will not be weak and will also be a super awesome knightmare pilot...(common he has to inherit some awesome pilot skills from his mother) **

**Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectation, I rushed it cause i was stuck and it was really bugging me. **

**I will try to update as much as possible (probably once a week or something on weekends) **

**PLEASE R&R and give suggestions to they HELP! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys viszzel here, I am truly sorry about the realllllly lateee update please forgive me. Sorry school been a pain and i was also kinda having troubles with this chapter kept changing it over and over again finally thought of something. I am still alive if you think that i am dead i am really sorry please forgive me.**

**I really appreciate the many review i have been getting over 20 that awesome. I hope i get more, i appreciate your reviews and comment please keep continuing to review, i would love to read your comments. and for those who dont review please reivew i would also love to read your comments.**

**hmm i dont think i have anything else to say yet... oh yeah sorry about the late update i will try to update more often please forgive me.**

**One more thing as for the pairing still haven't decided sorry guys hopefully i decided soon... soo suggestions are still up!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Geass (i dont really see the point of like doing this for every single chapter)**

**Hope you Enjoy Chapter 3 and R&R!**

* * *

A few weeks has pass after the incident where Cornelia and Yupiemia finds Lelouch and he tell them and the student council (except Nina cause she was not there and stay in at the student council room on her computer or what not) everything about his past avoiding his hatred towards the Empire. Cornelia agrees that she will not tell her brothers and sisters about Lelouch so he can live a happy life. Things have clam down a little since then.

**Clovis' place**

Bartley comes in the throne room and bow in front of Clovis.

"Your Highness we have just received a message from the spies you sent."

"What is it, did they find the subject yet?"

"Yes they have, but they can't seem to catch her."

"What you have to be kidding me, tell them to hurry up and bring her back fast."

"Yes you majesty, there is also another thing your highness."

"What is it Bartley, hurry up and tell me."

"Well it involves your sister Princess Cornelia."

"What about her?"

"Well the spy you sent spy on her sent us a message and a picture."

"The spy said that Princess Cornelia has been visit a particular boy."

"Really that sounds interesting, let me see the picture." Bartley steps forward to give the picture to Clovis. Clovis looks at the picture and his eyes widens. In the picture there was Cornelia, sitting and having a conversation with a Lelouch. Bartley sees the Prince's face and wonders who is it on the picture, he himself haven't looked at the picture yet.

"Is everything alright your highness?" asks Bartley with curiosity in his voice.

"Bartley!" Clovis shouts loudly

"Yes you highness!" reply Bartley startle by the sudden outburst from the Prince.

"Get my private ship ready!, and tell the sub-viceroy that I will be gone for a while and that he will be in charge while I am gone." Demand Clovis and he stands up to show his seriousness.

"Yes your highness, but might I ask where are you going."

"I am going to Area 11."

"What! why are you going to Area 11"

"Because my brother his risen from the dead."

"The dead? Your highness?"

"Yes the dead, now hurry I want to be on the plane by the afternoon and get my things ready."

"Yes your highness I will be on my way." Bartley leave the throne room and closes the door leaving Clovis alone. Clovis takes another look at the picture once again.

"_You were alive all this time Lelouch. Why didn't you contact us, well whatever at least your alive, its about time you come back to the family it hasn't been the same without you." _Clovis taught to himself and smile as he sat back on this throne thinking about his upcoming confrontation with his little brother.

**Lelouch's House**

"Good bye sister come again." Said Lelouch waving at his sister Cornelia, (Euphiemia is back at head quarters because no one knows her and she can't really show her identity)

"Remember to eat, you still look like a twig." Reply Cornelia waving back at Lelouch and she enters the limo and leaves. After a few minute Lelouch goes into his room and gets a coat.

"Sayoko I will be out getting groceries." Said Lelouch putting on his brown coat.

"Yes master, have a safe trip." Reply Sayoko bowing.

"Be careful brother." Said Nunnally after hearing that her brother will be leaving.

"I will Nunnally." Lelouch opens the door and leave.

**Outside the grocery store**

Lelouch comes out of the grocery store holding two bags full of food. Lelouch begins walking towards the subway. When Lelouch reaches the subway he bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry sir." Lelouch apologize to the tall man.

"Dam Britannian Brat I don't need your sympathy." Barks the tall man.

"Sorry but did I do something wrong?" reply Lelouch, he notices that the man was Japanese or number.

"You trying to start something with me?" bark the tall man again and then he pushes Lelouch.

"Hey! What was that for!" shout Lelouch. People that are around the scene stop walking and looks over to Lelouch. The tall man was about to punch Lelouch but he was stop by another people. The person whore a hat covering most of the face and hair, but Lelouch could still see the face and notices something familiar. _"Have I seen her somewhere before that face, and red hair."_

"Hey Nakata stop your causing a scene and we have to hurry and start the operation." Whispers the other person._ "Operation? What kind of operation is this."_ Lelouch thought to himself overhearing the whisper conversation.

"Fine." Reply Nakata dropping his fist and glares at Lelouch.

"You got lucky this time Britannian brat." Growl Nakata and he turn around and leave with his friend. People who were watching begin to walk away, and Lelouch also begins to head home.

Lelouch finally reaches the subway and is waiting for the train to come. After ten minutes of waiting it came. When the door open there was a wave of people coming out. Lelouch struggles to get in and as he struggles he bumps into another person. The person fell over, Lelouch hears a scream and turns over to see the fallen person and comes over to help.

"Are you alright, sorry about bumping into you." Said Lelouch helping the person get up, he notices that the person was a beautiful girl, who had silky green hair, and gold eyes

"I am fine don't worry about me." The girl reply back to Lelouch and she got up on her own.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure, and isn't that your train its leaving." The girl said pointing at the train that was beginning to leave.

"Wait! No!" yell Lelouch running trying to reach the train but easily gave up after like twenty steps.

"Darn guess I have to watch for the next train." Sigh Lelouch and he goes over to the bench and sits down. The girl sits down next to him. Lelouch notices the girl and just stay quite.

"You don't have any stamina, or physical strength huh." The girl teases

"No I don't, and who are you, and don't you have somewhere to go to." Said Lelouch angrily because someone he doesn't know is making fun of him.

"My name is C.C and I don't really have anywhere to go."

"C.C? what kind of name is that?"

"Its initial I don't like my name so I use initial."

"Fine whatever. You don't have anywhere to go to or are you visiting or something?"

"Yeah I guess I don't have any money, just used it all up on the train ride just now."

"What! Are you kidding me."

"No I am not."

"Fine you want to stay at my place, I have an extra room."

"Your just going to let some random stranger you just met live at your home?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that, it's not like you have home to go to and don't have money."

"I am staying at my friends house."

"What! You just said you had no money."

"Yeah I did, but I didn't say that I don't have a place to stay."

"Fine whatever I am going to go now bye." Lelouch gets up and waves back at C.C

"Bye but the train not here." Said C.C confuse not seeing the train. But right after she finishes her sentence the train came.

After seeing Lelouch leave she begins to walk out of the station. _"Your son is interesting as expected from you Marianne."_ C.C mumbles to herself.

"_I guess I have to go kill the Britannian boy now."_ Thought the spy and he go on the next train following Lelouch.

**Almost at Ashford Academy**

Lelouch turns at a corner and was stop when he saw a man standing in the middle blocking the pathway. Lelouch goes up to the man.

"Excuse me sir but can you move I need to get home." Ask Lelouch being politely as he can, but you can tell he was irritate of the things that have been happening to him all day.

"Sorry but you have to die." Said the man and he stuck out a gun and points it at Lelouch. "Any last word school boy.

"What are you kidding me, what did I do to deserve this."yell Lelouch with anger in his voice.

"You met someone today and I was ordered to kill everyone that girl meets."

"Girl? Girl? You mean C.C?"

Yeah sure whatever, how die." The man shot the gun and Lelouch flinches hoping the man misses. He didn't feel any pain, and looks at the ground to see blood on the ground. He moves his eyes upwards and his eyes widen with shock and fear. He see C.C lying on the ground dead with blood all over the floor.

"What? dammit how this happen, whatever this makes it easier for me to bring her back, im suppose to bring her back dead or alive anyways. Now time to kill the boy." The man points the gun at Lelouch again. "This time I will get you."

"_What the hell is this? Is this how I will meet my end?" _Lelouch thought still shaking seeing C.C's dead body. _"Helpless to the very end."_ Just then he saw C.C's hand move and grabing Lelouch's leg and Lelouch falls into a black void.

In the void he can hear C.C's voice talking to him from all direction. "_you don't want it to end, do you?"_

"What's this?"Lelouch thought

"_It seems you have a reason to live."_

"C.C? Impossible!"

"_If you had power you could live." "This is our contract" "I will give you power, but in return you must grant one wish of mine." "If you agree to this contract you will live as a human but also as one completely different. Different rules, Different time, Different Life" "The power of the king will make you lonely. If you are prepare for that, then we will join with Ragnares! The Legend begins again!_

"Very well, sorry but I hereby decline to the contract!" said Lelouch

* * *

**Hope it was good please R&R love to read your comments**

**sorry if it seems rush, and was not good, i was trying to get chapter 3 done as fast as possible.**

**i apologize for my late up really sorry sorry sorry, i will try to update more often.**

**ohh yeah one more thing i am thinking of making an r3 fanfic probably some time later in the year i would like to hear your thoughts and ideas about this.**

**I think thats all I have to say for now.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I thank you for your R&R.**

**R&R R&R R&R hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys vsizzel here. Sorry about the late update and not constantly updating as a I said I would. I just finished finals and now I am on break! hopfully I can update a lot for you guys. I read your comments and I apologize for my grammars and mistakes please forgive me I will try better. other than that love the comments and keep on commenting love to hear what you have to say/opinion/suggestions/and ideas.**

**About the pairing as far as i know it is between C.C. Kallen and Euphie still up for suggestions.**

**Quick question how do you make like a chapter title cause I don't know how to do it. **

**Anyways please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

"I decline!" said Lelouch. Suddenly there is a flash of light and Lelouch is brought back to real world and the man is still there standing in front of him. "What was that?" He looks down to see blood all over the floor and C.C. lying right in front of him.

"This time I'll get you for sure." The man said and he repoints the gun right a Lelouch again. Lelouch looks at him horror in his eyes to scared to move. The man begins to pull the trigger. A gunshot was heard across the alleyway. Lelouch saw the man who pointed the gun at him fall down to the ground and bleeds all over the ground.

"What just happen?" said Lelouch his eyes wide open. Lelouch looked up at the sky, and in the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow of a human who quickly disappears the moment Lelouch saw him. _"Could it be one of Cornelia spies?" _ Lelouch looked back at the dead man lying on the ground blood all over the ground. He behind him to try to find C.C but when he turned around C.C wasn't on the ground; she was standing up right in front of him.

"What how? How are you still alive?" Lelouch asked still shocked to see C.C alive.

"Well I am immortal." Replied C.C

"What? Impossible!" said Lelouch not believing what he is hearing.

"I'am standing right in front of you aren't I?"

"You have a point." Lelouch turns around and started to walk home.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going home I need to make dinner for my sister." Lelouch left very quickly not trying to start a conversation with C.C. Lelouch was very deep in thought thinking about what just happen. He finally reached home and opened the door.

**Lelouch's House**

"Nunnally I'm home." Said Lelouch cheerfully.

"Welcome home Lelouch." Said Nunnally.

"Welcome home master Lelouch." Said Sayoko, she bowed politely. Sayoko looked up and was astonished to see someone behind him.

"Master if I'm not bothering but may I ask a question."

"Sure what is it Sayoko?"

"Master who is the girl behind you?"

"Girl? What girl?" asked Lelouch confused of Sayoko question.

"The girl behind you?" Sayoko pointed at behind Lelouch. Lelouch turned around to see C.C. his eyes widened.

"Here are the groceries Sayoko, and please excuse us." Lelouch gave Sayoko the groceries, and grabbed C.C.'s hand and dragged her to his room. When they reached Lelouch's room C.C. jumped onto his bed.

"This is one comfy bed to have here." C.C. stated, she was lying on the bed having no care in the world.

"Hey why are you here?" asked Lelouch annoyed.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" asked C.C. ignoring Lelouch question.

"Hey why are you here?" Lelouch asked again trying to get some answers.

"I'm here because I don't have a place to stay."

"Didn't you say that you where going to your friend's house?"

"I lied."

"So you follow me back home?"

"Pretty much." Lelouch shook his head.

"Hey quick question." Said C.C.

"What is it witch." Replied Lelouch

"Witch? Is that my nickname? How cute."

"Just hurry and ask your question already witch."

"Why did you decline the contract?" C.C. asked

"What?"

"Why did you decline the contract." C.C. asked again.

"Oh well I don't know who you are. So why should I trust a stranger? And I also assume that one dude was after you"

"I guess you have a point there. But you could have power to save yourself back there. How did you know that there was someone spying on you?"

"Since Cornelia was always overprotected I assumed that she ordered someone to spy on me to keep me safe."

"I see… Well let's have some dinner." C.C. jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. Lelouch sighed and followed. C.C. suddenly stops in front of the door. Lelouch looked at her weirdly.

"Just a heads up you are going to need the power of kings sooner or later." C.C. stated

"Why would I need that? What do I need it for?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Let's just say it is the only way you can fight against your father." Lelouch was shocked to hear about his dad. He clenched his fist.

"How do you know about my father?" asked Lelouch a little interested in what C.C. is saying.

"I know many things boya." C.C. simply stated.

"Hey don't call me boya!" Lelouch cried back

"Since it seems to annoy you, I think I'll call you boya." Lelouch sighed and they headed downstairs.

**Downstairs with Nunnally and Sayoko (The same time Lelouch and C.C were talking)**

"Excuse me Sayoko but was there someone with Lelouch?" Nunnaly asked politely.

"Yes there was lady Nunnally." Sayoko replied happily.

"Really tell me about her how did she look like?"

"Well she is a beautiful women she has long green beautiful hair, beautiful gold eyes (well I think its gold) and has a really great figure."

"She sounds really beautiful."

"Well she is lady Nunnally."

"I hope I grow up soon and become as beautiful and pretty as her so that I can compete in Lelouch's league." Nunnally said happily. Sayoko smiled and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Lelouch and C.C. reached downstairs and are staring at Sayoko and Nunnally.

"Hello this is C.C. she will be staying with us because she dosen't have a place to stay. Lelouch introduced C.C.

"Welcome C.C. to our home." Nunnally said nicely.

"Thank you for taking me in. You must be Lelouch's adorable little sister I heard so much about." C.C. said, she started walking up to Nunnally.

"Sayoko when will dinner be ready?" Lelouch asks

"It will be ready in about an hour." Replied Sayoko and she walks into the kitchen to start cooking.

"You know about me?" Nunnally asked curious of someone Lelouch knows that she dosen't know.

"Of course Lelouch always talks about you." Nunnally slightly blushed when she heard that. Lelouch simply smirk.

"Really are you a friend of Lelouch?"

"Yup! We meet about three hours ago when he was getting groceries." Everyone started to laugh and Sayoko comes in to tell them that dinner is ready. They headed to the kitchen table and had dinner.

"Where will you be sleeping." Nunnally asked.

"She will be sleeping on my bed." Lelouch said.

"What about you big brother where are you going to sleep?" Nunnally asked worried.

"I will sleep on the couch."

"But then you will get hurt when you wake up."

"It's ok don't worry about me Nunnally."

"Fine if you say so big brother." After dinner was over Lelouch, C.C., and Nunnally all had a conversation with each other over tea and eventually Nunnally had to go and sleep so Sayoko brought her to her bed.

"Good night Nunnally." Lelouch and C.C. both said.

"Good night big brother. Good night C.C." Nunnally replied back and she was rolled to her bedroom. Lelouch and C.C walked to Lelouch's room and settled down.

"Are you seriously going to sleep on the couch?" C.C. asked not really caring.

"I don't have much of a choice do I? Unless you want to sleep on the coach and I sleep on the bed." Lelouch stated.

"Not going to happen boya, you can always sleep on the bed with me its ok I don't bite, I might be a little rough though." C.C. said devilishly.

"I think I'll take my chances with the couch." Lelouch said shaking his head.

"Your so boring boya."

"Well you're a witch." After that C.C. fell asleep and Lelouch was about to sleep until he heard his cell phone ring. Lelouch goes over to the desk to see who is calling. He read Cornelia. He quickly opened his phone and put it next to his ear.

"Hello?" Lelouch asked over the phone.

"Lelouch is that you?" Cornelia said on the phone.

"Yes sister is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is. I just got news that Clovis is coming over to Area 11. I assume that he might know you exist."

"What how does he know about me, isn't he ruling Area 9"

"He probably sent over a spy."

"_Dammit this isn't good…" _Lelouch thought to himself trying to think of a plan.

"What are you going to do Lelouch." Lelouch broke out of his thought.

"I don't know yet. Just go along with whatever I do, and don't mention anything about me. If he does know that I am alive then don't mention Nunnally, I don't want her to be involve in this."

"Fine I'll go along with you."

"Thank you sister."

"Your welcome Lelouch. It's late you should be sleeping."

"I will, Good Night sister."

"Good night Lelouch." Lelouch closes the phone and put it on his desk. He pulled out his chair to sit down, and turns on his laptop. He start typing in his user password and when he got to the home screen someone poked him.

"What are you going to do boya." C.C. said.

"I thought you were sleeping witch."

"No I wasn't. I heard your conversation with your sister. And I assume that it has something to do with Clovis." Lelouch was shocked when we heard this he quickly turns around and faced C.C.

"How do you know about Clovis."

"That because Clovis sent a spy to try and capture me." C.C. stopped for a moment to let Lelouch take in the information. Lelouch just stayed silent. C.C. continues "Remember that guy that was about to kill you?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"He was one of Clovis' spies." Lelouch eyes widened.

"Who are you really."

"A witch." C.C. mocked.

"Stop joking around witch."

"He used to perform experiments on me, because I am immortal, but then I escaped and he probably sent a spy after me."

"You gottaa be kidding me." Lelouch sighed he turned back to his laptop and started to type on his keyboard.

"No I'm not." C.C. went back to lye on the bed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know really, I'll think of something soon." C.C. ignored Lelouch and fell asleep, Lelouch looked back when he heard no response and sighed. He turned by to his laptop and started to type on his keyboard.

**The Next Day**

C.C. wakes up to see Lelouch still on his laptop. She decided to leave him alone and went back to sleep. Lelouch looked at his clock to see that it is 7 in the morning. He closes his laptop and walked downstairs. By the time he reached downstairs he saw Sayoko and Nunnally drinking tea.

"Good morning master Lelouch." Sayoko greeted bowing her head.

"Good morning Sayoko." Lelouch greeted back smiling.

"Good morning brother." Nunnally greeted

"Good morning Nunnally."

"Would you care for some tea master Lelouch." Sayoko asked, getting out a cup of tea.

"Yes I would Sayoko, but before can I talk to you in the kitchen." Lelouch replied and he started to walked towards the kitchen.

"Excuse us lady Nunnally." Said Sayoko and Sayoko followed after Lelouch to the kitchen.

"_I wonder what Big brother needs to tell Sayoko" _Nunnaly thought to herself and sip some tea.

**Inside the kitchen**

"Is there anything you need master?" Sayoko asked a little confused.

"I need you to pack Nunnally things." Lelouch told Sayoko.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is Cornelia called yesterday and told me that Clovis is coming over here. And she suspects that he might know that I am alive."

"If he might know that you're alive wouldn't he suspect that Nunnally is alive also?"

"Yes but I can always lie and say that she died. I don't want her to be involved in this if I get caught. She might be used as a political tool to keep me in check." Lelouch looked at the ground sad, having the thought of Nunnally being used made him mad and sad. Sayoko looked at Lelouch worried.

"I understand, I will get lady Nunnally things ready." Sayoko leaved the kitchen and goes to Nunnally's room to get her things ready. Lelouch walked out of the kitchen and walked towards Nunnally.

"Is there something wrong big brother." Nunnally asked worried.

"Nunnally I might need to leave you for a while. We are going to be separated for a while." Said Lelouch in a sad tone.

"What! Why? Big brother why?" Nunnally cried tears started to form in her eyes.

"Cornelia called me sister night, and said that Clovis is coming over here. She thinks that he might know about me." Lelouch waited a while before he continued. "If he does find out about me, then I don't want him to find about you too. I don't want them to used you as a political tool." Tears started to form in Lelouch's eyes. He wiped them off and continues again. "I love you Nunnally more than anything in the world, I don't want to leave you but I have to. To protect you. Please understand Nunnally." Nunnally was silent; she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be separated from her brother, but she doesn't want her brother to be in danger either.

"I understand big brother, but where will I be hiding?" she asked trying her best to hold in her tears.

"I bought a small house yesterday at the edge of Tokyo, no one will suspect anything." Lelouch tried his best to old in his tears. "Please bare with it, I promise I will come back and get you."

"I will brother… I will try my best to endure it." Nunnally started to cry and so did Lelouch. Lelouch gave Nunnally a really big hug and Nunnally hugged back. Sayoko came in a saw them but was silent.

When Lelouch finally brake out of the hug, Sayoko spoke up "Master I have finish with lady Nunnally belongings." Lelouch looked over to Sayoko, and nodded.

"Sayoko get your things ready also, you will be staying with Nunnally to protect her." Sayoko nodded and went to her room to get her things ready. "We will be skipping school today Nunnally." Nunnally just nod sadly.

**Ashford Classroom**

"Where Lelouch?" Shirley asked Rivalz when she notices that Lelouch is not at school.

"Lelouch? I don't know either; I haven't seen him all day. Maybe he is sick or something." Rivalz replied a little curious himself. "Maybe the president might know what happen, let's ask her at the student council meeting." Shirley nodded and the teacher came in with someone walking behind him.

"Excuse me class but today we have a student returning to Ashford." Said the teacher pointing at the new/old student. "Please introduce yourself." The person nodded.

"Hello my name is Kallen Stadtfeld it's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Kallen. At this moment all the guys where cheering, cheering about a really hot female student in their class. Kallen just sighed. She didn't want to go to school but Ohgi insisted that she went.

**Flashback**

"_Why do I need to go to school? It's filled with those dreadful Britannian. Kallen growled._

"_That because you are still in school and need education, and we don't want people to suspect anything if you don't constantly go to school." Ohgi replied back._

"_But I don't want to I want to be here with you."_

"_No buts just go to school, I will call you if anything happens." Kallen listened to Ohgi and ran out the door. _

_(A/N I am sorry about his part I don't remember now it went I kinda going by memory sorry if it is really off. I am really lazy to go back and watch that part.)_

**Ashford Classroom**

After the introduction Kallen went to her seat, and class ended normally. When it was lunch Milly ran into the classroom.

"I heard that there was a new student in your class, and she a hottie!" Milly yelled. Rivalz and Shirley were shocked to see Milly saddened appearance. Milly scan the classroom and spotted Kallen. Milly face brightened up and she skipped all the way to Kallen.

"Hello my name is Milly, I am the student council president and I came to say hi." Greeted Milly sticking out her right hand. Kallen was a little shock about the sudden scene, she stood there silent for a little bit then she stuck out her left and shook Milly's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Milly." Replied Kallen with a smile on her face. When they stopped shaking a thought came to Milly's mind. She then smile devilishly, Kallen was still unfamiliar with the people here to know what that smile meant.

"Since you don't seem to be in any club miss Kallen, how about you join the Student Council. You can be secretary." Milly said loudly. Kallen's eyes widened at the sudden request, she didn't know what to say.

"Uhm… ok I guess." Kallen said weakly.

"That's great meet me in the Student Council room after school we are going to have a meeting. You can follow Rivalz and Shirley, they are also in the Student Council." Kallen looked over to Rivalz and Shirley. They smiled and waved at Kallen. Kallen sighed _"What have I gotten myself into…" _Milly scan the classroom once more and noticed a missing member of the student council.

"Where's Lelouch?" Milly asked.

"I don't know prez, he is absent today though." Answered Rivalz.

"Hmm I wonder if he if off with some girl, or gambling again." Milly said then stared at Shirley. Shirley flinched when she heard another girl, and gambling.

"He probably just sick!" Shirley said loudly, trying to convince herself that Lelouch isn't doing something bad. Milly giggled and the lunch bell rang, she quickly left and everyone got back to their seat, and class started.

"_I wonder who Lelouch is…"_ Kallen thought to herself.

**Lelouch's house**

It was about 12 now; Lelouch and Nunnally were enjoying their time together before they might depart from each other. Then Lelouch's phone rang he took it out and it read Cornelia. Lelouch quickly answered the phone.

"Hello Cornelia?" said Lelouch.

"Is that you Lelouch?" Cornelia said on the other side.

"Yes it is, what the matter?"

"Clovis ship just landed, he's about to get out in about thirty minutes."

"Can you try to buy some time when he gets off? Like ask him for lunch or something?"

"I'll try, but if it doesn't work just know that it takes about an hour and a half to two hours to reach Ashford from headquarters."

"Ok I will remember, see you soon then sister."

"Ok see you soon, what about Nunally what are you going to do about Nunnally?"

"Remember what I said yesterday?" Cornelia was lost in thought for a little bit until she remembered the conversation she had with Lelouch.

"Yes I remember."

"Good. Bye sister."

"Bye Lelouch." Lelouch shuts his phone off and slam his hand on the table. This started Nunnally.

"Is there something wrong brother?" Nunnally asked scared of the answer Lelouch was about to tell her.

"Clovis' ship just landed, and they might be here in two hours." Lelouch answered sadly. "We must hurry and get you out before your discovered. I'm sorry Nunnally but I promised I will get you as soon as I find the chance to."

Nunnally nodded and then stuck out her pinky. "Sayoko taught me this yesterday. She said this is how they promises in Japan." Lelouch smiled and stuck out his pinky and let his pinky touch hers. Tears fell down both their face, but Lelouch quickly wipes them off and opens his cell phone to call a taxi driver.

Thirty minutes later the taxi came. Sayoko quickly put their belongings inside the trunk of the car. Lelouch help Nunnally into the car.

"I love you Nunnally." Lelouch said trying to hold in his tears.

"I love you too big brother." Nunnally replied back also trying to hold in her tears.

Lelouch gave Nunnally a kiss on the cheeks, and tears rolled down Nunnally's eyes. Nunnally started to cry, and so did Lelouch. They hugged and after five minutes Sayoko came in.

"I'm sorry Master but we are ready to go." Said Sayoko.

"I understand Sayoko." Replied Lelouch as he pulled away from Nunnally. Lelouch wiped his tears and nodded at Sayoko. Sayoko went inside the taxi and closed the door. Lelouch waved at them as the taxi begins to leave. When the taxi became out of sigh, Lelouch walked back into the school he looked at his watch he still had about an hour and a half left.

"_Hmm maybe I should go to the student council meeting for a little bit." _Lelouch thought to himself.

**Area 11 Headquarters airport drop off **

Cornelia is waiting for her brother Clovis to come out of his personal plane. Next to her is her on her right is her sister Euphemia and on the left is her personal knight Guilford. Cornelia is wondering what Lelouch is going to do about Clovis.

"Is something the matter your highness?" Guilford asked a little worried. Cornelia broke out of her thought and straightened up.

"No I'm fine Gilbert." Replied Cornelia. Suddenly the plane door swung open and Clovis emerged out of the door.

"Hello my dear sisters!" Clovis said cheerfully as he walked down the stairs. Guilford, the solders and noblemen bowed at Clovis when we walked pass by them and stop right in front of Cornelia and Euphemia.

"Hello brother Clovis." Euphemia greeted happily. Euphemia has doesn't have a clue about what's going on.

"Hello Euphemia." Clovis greeted back.

"Hello Clovis, what brings you here to Area 11?" asked Cornelia.

"Well I just wanted to see you guys again, and see how you are doing."

"If you wanted to see us couldn't you we just video chat?"

"But it more fun in person!"

"Well its's lunch time how about we go inside and have some lunch." Said Cornelia trying to change the subject.

"Great idea but I want to eat at a certain place."

"And where would that be?" Cornelia asked glaring at Clovis. Clovis ignored the glares and continued.

"I want to eat at Ashford Academy." Clovis said with a smile. And Cornelia eyes widened.

**Student Council Room**

"Sorry I'm late I had some things to attended to." Lelouch said walking into the room tired. He scanned the room and was surprised to see a new member. "And who might this be?" he asked curiously.

"She our newest club member Kallen Stadtfeld." Milly said happily. When Leloch looked at Kallen again he then remembered about the incident yesterday with the Japanese man, how he was almost punch and "Kallen" supposable stop him.

"Hello my name is Lelouch Lamperouage, I am the vice-president." Greeted Lelouch. Kallen looked over and when she saw his face her eyes widened. She remembered what happen yesterday with a Britannian teenager and her friend who almost punched him. She quickly recovered and smiled at him. _"So this is the vice-president, hopefully he didn't see me yesterday."_ Kallen thought you herself.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Kallen Stadfeld the secretary." She greeted and smiled. Lelouch smiled back and sat next to Kallen. Shirley saw this is she was a little jealous. Then she remembered that Lelouch wasn't at school today.

"Hey Lelouch, why weren't you at school today! You weren't gambling again were you?" Shirley shouted across the table. Everyone turned and looked at Lelouch.

"No I wasn't! If I was wouldn't Rivlaz be missing school too?" replied Lelouch trying to defend himself.

"Then why didn't you go school today?" Said Shirley trying to get some answers out of Lelouch.

"Sorry I was busy and tried so I took the day off." Said Lelouch making an excuse that Shirley would accept. Shirley didn't believe him and was about to say something until Milly cut him off.

"So about our festival on our new recruit, Rivalz you and Shirley do the decoration, Lelouch will cook and I will watch over all of you!" announced Milly. Kallen was shocked, and Lelouch shook his head. Milly then looked at Kallen.

"Kallen can you cook?" asked Milly. Kallen looked up at Milly and nodded.

"Yes but only a little." She replied.

"Great you can cook with Lelouch!" Shirley then glared daggers at Kallen, which Kallen didn't notice. Lelouch sighed then his cell phone rang. Lelouch got up from his seat.

"Excuse me but I have to get this." Lelouch said and he quickly walked outside the roon. Everyone was silent at first and then continued with their party planning.

"Hello Lelouch?" Cornelia said quietly.

"Yes it's me what is it." Lelouch replied.

"It seems we are having lunch at Ashford Academy, I think he knows that your alive, we will be there in thirty minutes hope you get everything ready by then."

"Alright I will be waiting inside my house then." And Lelouch closed his phone. _"Dammit Dammit Dammit" _Lelouch thought to himself and reentered the room.

"Is everything alright Lelouch?" Milly asked when she saw Lelouch's frustrated face.

"Huh uhmmm… everything fine, Milly can I talk to you for a second?" Lelouch said and walked outside. Milly followed. Rivalz and Shirley secretly tried to follow but then Lelouch shut the door in front of them.

**Outside the Student Council Room**

"What is it Lelouch?" Milly asked confused.

"Goodbye…" said Lelouch sadly.

"What?" Milly was confused she didn't know what was going on.

"This is goodbye."

"What! Why? What happen?" Milly was still confused and then she remembered about Lelouch's sister finding him and his sister. "Did Cornelia or Euphemia tell about your survival?" Lelouch shook his head. "Then Who?" Milly continued.

"Cornelia told me that Clovis found out and here, heading to Ashford as we speak." Milly eyes widened. _How did Clovis know about Lelouch's survival? _She thought to herself.

"How does he know you're alive?"

"Probably a spy. He will be here in thirty minutes, tell everyone I said bye." Milly was to shocked and sad to say anything she stood there silent didn't know what to say. She knew Lelouch didn't want this, but she didn't know what to do or what to say to comfort him.

Lelouch then reached into his pocket and took out two letters. He handing one to Milly and said, "Give this to everyone it's a letter." Then he handing the second one to Milly "This is for you and only you, don't let anyone read this only yourself. After you read this hide it safely or burn it." Milly nodded and Lelouch hugged her. "Thank you for everything." His final words before he left. Milly hugged him back. After a while they let go, Lelouch left and headed back to his home. Milly went back into the student council room.

"Sorry but Lelouch has some urgent business to attend to, so he will be leaving early." Milly announced to the club members.

**Outside of Ashford**

"Wow such and amazing beautiful school!" Clovis said loudly as he came out of the limo with Cornelia and Euphemia following him.

"Clovis can I ask you a question." Asked Cornelia.

"Sure what is it sister?" Clovis turned around to face his sister.

"Why do you want to eat here at Ashford." Then Clovis had a grin on his face.

"Well it is to eat with out dear brother of course!" Cornelia eyes widened _"So he does know about Lelouch." _

"Why didn't you tell me that our dear brother was alive all this time?" asked Clovis, Cornelia recovered from her shock.

"How did you know he was alive?" She asked glaring at Clovis.

"I have my resources, so why didn't you tell me that Lelouch was alive?" said Clovis getting back into subject.

"That's because Lelouch asked me not to tell. He said he enjoyed his life and wants it to stay like that."

"Nonsense! How can he be happy living as a commoner?" Clovis shouted "I will bring him back right where he belongs. Of course since you are my favorite sisters I don't tell his Majesty about you keeping him alive a sercret." Clovis walked into the school and suddenly stopped. "Where does Lelouch live?"

Cornelia walked in front of him "Follow me." She said, and Clovis and Euphemia followed her. Guilford stood by the limo.

**Lelouch's home**

Lelouch is sitting at the kitchen table by himself sipping a cup of tea. Then he heard the doorbell rang and quickly got up to answer it. When he looked through the eyehole he saw none other than who he expected Clovis. Lelouch cringed when he saw him but then quickly hid it and opened the door.

"Brother why are you he-" asked Lelouch until he was stopped.

"Lelouch my dear brother! Oh how happy I am to see you again!" yelled Clovis waving his arm in the sky interrupted Lelouch. "I thought you were dead Lelouch." Clovis continued.

"No I wasn't, after the attack the Ashford family took me in." Lelouch said fatly.

"Have you been living here since?"

"Yes I have." Clovis frowned then he looked around Lelouch's house and noticed someone was missing?

"Where's Nunnally?" Clovis asked, Cornelia and Euphemia were shocked when they didn't see Nunnally either.

"Nunnally died during the invasion." Lelouch said sadly, looking down to make it seem like he is sad.

"Oh I am so sorry for you Lelouch I know how much she means to you." Said Clovis trying to cheer Lelouch up.

"Wait but Nun-" Euphemia tried to speak up but was quickly silent when Cornelia put her hand on her shoulders and shook her head. She didn't know what really happen but she remember what Lelouch said. _"go along with whatever I do"_ his words echoed in her head. _"I'll asked him later." _Making a note to herself.

"Lelouch you can not live here like this, alone and as a commoner I will not allow it! You will come back and live with us!" Clovis said. Lelouch knows his brother and knows that Clovis does that like the royal family living as commoners, and will rest until he agrees.

"I will brother." Said Lelouch.

"That is great news we must announced the world that you are alive, I will call the press, the news everyone!" Clovis shouted loudly and skipped around his house.

"Let me pack my things first." Lelouch said and he walked upstairs.

"I'll help you." Said Cornelia. Lelouch shook his head "No I am fine I don't have a lot anyways." Cornelia stopped and looked at Clovis mad and glad. Mad that Clovis kind of just ruined Lelouch life, but glad that Clovis made Lelouch decide to come back and lived with them. Cornelia really wanted Lelouch to come and live with them but Lelouch seemed happy as he is now so she didn't want tto ruin it. Actually she planned on letting Lelouch lived the way he is now for about another year until he is out of school, and then she was going to force him back to the royal family. Now that Lelouch was living with them she can try and make him like the royal life once again. No she won't try to, she _will_ make him like the royal life, no matter what it takes.

**Upstairs**

When Lelouch got upstairs he saw C.C. lying on the bed. He ignored her and went to his closet to get his clothes out.

"Seems like Clovis found you." C.C. said still lying on the bed.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Lelouch, Lelouch finished getting his clothes and went to get his belongings.

"I don't know, I will probably just hang out Tokyo for a while. See what going to happen to you." Lelouch finish getting everything into his bag and went to get his laptop. He put it between his ribs and the side of his arm and carried his bag.

"Well good luck witch." Said Lelouch and he walked downstairs.

"Good luck to you too boya." Said C.C. "Hmm I wonder if he is going to accept the contract this time after his conversation with his dad." C.C. fell asleep again.

**Downstairs**

"I'm ready to go." Said Lelouch when he reach downstairs. Cornelia, Euphemia, and Clovis turned to look at Lelouch. Lelouch was carrying a small duffle bag and a laptop.

"That's great! Now let's go! The sooner people know you are alive the better!" Clovis marched out of the house with determination in his eyes. Cornelia and Euphemia walked next to Lelouch trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry about Nunnally, but now you can live with me and Cornelia." Said Euphemia and she clung onto one of Lelouch's arm.

"I know you will like it better here with us." Said Cornelia giving Lelouch a pat on the back.

"I sure hope so." Muttered Lelouch. When the reach the limo Guilford was still outside waiting for the prince and princess to arrive. When he saw Lelouch he was shocked. He leaned over to Cornelia.

"Excuse me your highness but who is the boy?" Guilford asked.

"You will know soon enough my knight." Replied Cornelia. And Clovis entered first with Euphemia pulling Lelouch in and Cornelia following after. In the limo Clovis is calling the news and press while Euphemia is happily laying or leaning on Lelouch and Cornelia is telling her to sit up straight but Euphemia isn't listening.

**Area 11 Headquarters**

Lelouch and everyone arrived at the headquarters. Clovis quickly ran in front of the group to lead everyone. Clovis loved attention. There were a line of solders and noblemen. As the prince and princess walked by the bowed when they saw Lelouch they were confused. They didn't know who this kid was but they kept their heads down since he was with the royal family. Lelouch smirk when he saw them. When they passed Cornelia's guard Darlton one of Cornelia's personal guard looked up and saw Lelouch. When Guildford came by he stopped him.

"Who is the young kid?" Darlton asked.

"I don't know but her highness said that we will know soon." Guildford replied. Darlton started at Lelouch, he realized something familiar about him but couldn't get his hand on it.

When they reach inside Clovis grabbed Lelouch arm and dragged him into his room. When they were in Clovis quickly gave Lelouch a robe.

"Here try this. This should look nicely on you." Clovis said handing Lelouch the robe. Lelouch sighed and took it. He went to the dressing room and was done when he came out. Clovis was amazed at how good Lelouch looked in it and how he himself had his a talent about art, and fashion. Lelouch looked at the mirror and sighed the robe was really extravagant it was white with lots of jewelry along side it. There was many designs on it too. (Let just say it is kinda like the one that Lelouch wore when he was emperor)

"Now follow me." Clovis said walking out of his room and into a different room. When Lelouch entered he notice Cornelia and Euphemia standing by the side. Then there were many flashes this blinded Lelouch for a bit until he realized where he was. It was a room where news reporters and the pres come and listen or broadcast when someone important like the president or the royal family has something to say. Clovis emerges to the podium.

**Then all the TV's all around the world all switch to the news. **

"People of the world! This is time for rejoice!" announced Clovis loudly waving his hand in the air to build up the mood. "For my beloved brother Lelouch vi Britannia Eleventh Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and seventeenth in line for the throne is ALIVE!" Clovis moved aside and motion Lelouch to walked up. Lelouch walked up and showed his face to the entire world to know that he is alive.

**Student Council Room**

"What Lelouch is a prince?" Rivalz shouted, Kallen and Nina was as shocked as he was. Shirley knew but was still shocked and sad too. Milly stood behinid them and was silent and looked at the letter that Lelouch gave her. _"Maybe it's time for me to give this to them."_

**Pendragon**

"Lelouch you've been alive all this time? Hmm this is nice, lovely, great, now I have someone who I can play chess with. I wonder how much you've improved these past seven years." Said Schneizel el Britannia as he stared at the TV screen.

**At some bar inside headquarters **

"Lady Marianne son is still alive?" Jeremiah Gottwald muttered to himself. "I must go and see him at once.

**Inside the throne room**

"So you've been alive all this time Lelouch. Said the Emperor. "I still have many use for you Lelouch."

* * *

**I hoped it was good. Love to hear your suggestion/comment whatever.**

**I need help choosing Lelouch's personal knight here are my list of peoplpe : Suzaku, Jeremiah, or...actually that's all i have if you have any other suggestion please tell me.**

**Oh yeah one more thing, later in the feature I might change the rating to M just a heads up.**

**I dont think there's anything else to say.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here chapter 5! YAY! as for the fix on the other chapter yeah i am still in search of a Beta reader/partner. I don't know how the one of fanfiction work... if you do know please tell me how...**

**sorry for not updating at a constant time, school been a pain in the butt and it actually kinda hard writing these chapters. Appreciate if i could get some ideas about the story... thanks guys. **

**I thank all you readers out there reviewing. I got 50 review! wow i never expect my story to get that much reviews. i also got a lot of alerts but i dont keep count. I thanks you all that are reviewing my story, you guys give me a reason to continue this story. **

**anyways i dont think i have to tell you guys anything else yet... so yeah ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: i do not down Code Geass **

* * *

**Lelouch's New Room**

Lelouch looked around at his new room. The room itself was really impressive. Everything was elegant and expensive. The room had a 100-inch plasma screen TV and there was a large coach in front of it. There was also a king size bed, and a huge desk that was in the corner. Lelouch sighed and dropped his belonging on the bed. _"Man do they spend a lot." _Lelouch thought to himself. He quickly took of his shoes and lay on his bed remembering about what just happened.

**Flashback**

After the announcement many people tried to have a chat with Lelouch but he just ignore them telling them that he was tired and walked out with Cornelia, Eupiemia and Clovis following behind him.

"That was great wasn't it." Said Clovis catching up to Lelouch. "Now we can finally live together as a family again." Continued Clovis.

"Huh ohh yeah its great to be back, only wish Nunnally was here though." Replied Lelouch sadly.

"I am sorry about your loss, I loved her a lot too."

"Yeah I guess your right, shouldn't worry to much about the past and move forward." Then Cornelia cell phone started to ring. Cornelia answered the phone and listen to whoever was on the other line. She gave a nod and handed the phone to Lelouch.

"Lelouch its for you." Said Cornelia. Lelouch nodded and received the phone from Cornelia.

"Hello? This is Lelouch." Said Lelouch on the phone.

"Ah! Lelouch it is I Schneizel. It is great to hear your are alive." Said Schneizel on the other end.

"It is great to be back."

"That good to hear. Anyways I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"You are going to have to see our father in a week time." Lelouch was silent. He started clenching his fist but stopped.

"Alright I will be there in a week, I'll see you until then."

"Good bye Lelouch."

"Good bye Schneizel." Lelouch hung up the phone and gave it back to Cornelia.

"What happen?" asked Cornelia.

"I will be have a meeting with father in a week."

**Flashback end**

Lelouch was deep into his thoughts until he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly opened it to see his brother and sister.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Cornelia asked nicely

"Sure." Replied Lelouch and they left his room and went to eat at a very fancy restaurant. As they ate many of the girls were staring at Lelouch with dreamy eyes. Lelouch just ignore it and Eupie well lets say she did some strange things to get the girls from staring at Lelouch.

During the rest of the week it was a little hectic for Lelouch with many newspapers, and TV reporters trying to get an interview with him only to be shot down. Lelouch preety much stayed coup up in his room avoiding any attack from paparazzi and fan girls. Clovis had to go back to Area 9 so the only person that kept him company was Eupie and Cornelia. The only thing that came in Lelouch mind was what the Emperor was going to have in store for him.

Then a week pass by and Lelouch was on a private jet heading towards Britannia.

**Britannia Castel Airport **

When the jet landed Lelouch walked out of the plane and down the stairs. When he was on the ground he notice some of his brothers and sisters there to greet him. There were Odysseus eu Britannia, Guinevere su Britannia, Carine le Britannia, and some other (A/N I really didn't want to make names for them because I don't think any of the siblings are going to play a major role in my story anyways, and if they do I'll just make up some random name so bear with me if a name suddenly comes up out of no where.) and finally Schneizel.

"Ah Lelouch it is nice to see you again." Greeted Schneizel when Lelouch walked over to the group of royal people.

"It is nice to see you too Schneizel." Replied Lelouch

"Lelouch it is great your are still alive." Said Odysseus

"Where Nunnally?" Carine asked. Lelouch put on a sad look.

"Nunnally died on the day of the attack." Replied Lelouch sadly looking at the ground.

"I am very sorry Lelouch." Guinevere said trying to cheer Lelouch.

"Its ok I am fine." Replied Lelouch reassuring his sister that he is fine. He then looked at Schneizel.

"When will I be seeing father?" asked Lelouch.

"He is ready to see you lets during and not make him wait." Replied Schneizel and Lelouch nodded at him. And they started heading to the throne room.

Throne room

"Lelouch vi Britannia has arrived" yelled one of the guards.

"Bring him in." replied the Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

Lelouch enters the throne room and started walking. As he walked be notice that there are a few noble and their wives and they were whispering.

"vi Britannia? I thought they all died." Whispered one of the noble

"Apparently they survive the invasion." Whispered another noble. Lelouch could hear what they were saying but pay them no mind. The only thing that was on his mind was the last time he was here, the day he was sent away to Japan as a political tool. This meeting seemed like it was years ago, with the noble and his father staring down at him.

When he got in front of his father he kneel down and said "Lelouch vi Britannia eleventh prince of Britannia is present." (A/N sorry don't really know how royal greet and all.)

"Lelouch it seems you are still alive." Said Charles still looking at Lelouch kneeling figure. "Raise your head." he command. Lelouch did as he was told.

"Where is Nunnally?" asked Charles.

"Your Majesty, Nunnally has died during the invasion, since she was blind and cripple she couldn't survive." Stated Lelouch trying not to show any kind of emotion in front of the Emperor. In the inside he wanted to kill him right where he is but he know better not too. _"One day you fool I will kill you after I find who killed mother." _Lelouch thought to himself.

"I see." Said Charles he looked at the nobles. "Leave us!" he roared and the nobles and guards quickly scrambled out of the throne room. He looked back at Lelouch and told him to stand. Lelouch did as he was told.

"How were you able to live after the invasion." Asked Charles

"The Ashford family took me in, and let me attended their school and gave me a home. I had to take care of myself from there with money to buy food." Replied Lelouch. The emperor just simply nodded at his explanation. It was silent until the Emperor opened his mouth.

"Lelouch to live in the royal family, you have to show the world that the Britannian are the strongest." Lelouch was now starring at him _"What is he going to make me do?" _thought Lelouch.

"I understand that you are a very gifted stagiest from what Schneizel told me from your chess matches. But it won't be enough."

"And what do you have for me your majesty."

"You will be going to the military for a month or two depending on your growth." Lelouch was shocked he did not expect this. _"You gotta be kidding me military! I am going to die I just know it!" _He was interrupted by what his father said next.

"After, you will be sent to Area 11 and will be in charge of the military there."

"I understand your majesty, when will I be going to military training?"

"Next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes is there a problem?"

"No there isn't your majesty."

"Good let's go introduce you to the world then." Charles got up from his throne and walked pass Lelouch. Lelouch followed behind him. Before they opened the door Charles stopped. Lelouch confused looked up at the Emperor.

"Lelouch to rule a country you will need power, power to show that you are king." Said Charles. Lelouch was shocked _"What does he know? No he can't." _Charles walked out of the room and Lelouch followed thinking. _"I'll have to ask C.C. that is if I can find her." _

**Audience room (Imagine the room where Charles gave his speech)**

"Presenting his majesty." Shout a guard. Charles walk out and stood in front of a podium. Lelouch was standing behind him.

"Britannia today we rejoice!" roared Charles "Today my son has risen from the dead!" Charles looked over to Lelouch who was walked up.

"This is Lelouch vi Britannia Eleventh prince of the Imperial Family!" shouted Charles when Lelouch stood next to him. He then continued "Lelouch has shown how strong Britannia is by coming back from the dead!" Then Charles pumped his hand into the air yelling out "All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!" yelled out everyone else who was there. Charles looked over to Lelouch and put his hand on his shoulder shocking Lelouch as this was the first fatherly gesture he ever got from his dad.

"I expect great things from you Lelouch." Charles said, Lelouch simply nodded. _"After I find mother murderer I am going to destroy you and this corrupted country." _Lelouch thought to himself.

The next day Lelouch headed back to Area 11 to get ready for the military.

**Area 11 Airport**

Lelouch walked out of the plane and is greeted by his sisters.

"How was it Lelouch?" asked Cornelia

"I will have military training." Replied Lelouch

"What! Why?" asked Cornelia and Eupiemia.

"Father said I need to gain some muscles."

"Yes you do your scrawny and could barely run for ten minutes." Said Cornelia

"Can too!"

"No you can't" said Eupiemia in a joking voice.

"Anyways when will you be leaving?" asked Cornelia getting back on topic.

"At the next of this week." Replied Lelouch.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Eupiemia

"About one to two month depending on my growth." Replied Lelouch

"Awhhhh that too long! I'm going to miss you LuLu" wined Eupiemia

"Well then you better get ready for training, how about you do some morning exercise?" asked Cornelia

"What are you kidding me!" wined Lelouch

"No I'm not! Starting tomorrow you will be exercising with my knight Guilford." Cornelia turned her attention to Guilford. "Gilbert!" she yelled. Guilford quickly ran to Cornelia side.

"Yes your highness?" he asked bowing.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be taking my brother with you on your morning training." Said Cornelia. Lelouch started to sweat.

"I understand your highness."

"I am seriously going to die." Mumbled Lelouch

Later that day Lelouch and his sisters went and enjoyed themselves inside headquarters. And it was nighttime and Lelouch wanted to rest so he walked back to his room.

**Lelouch room**

When Lelouch opened the door his eye widened. He saw a familiar figure watching TV. It was a girl with long green hair. She was lying on his couch lying watching TV.

"What are you doing here witch!" shouted Lelouch the moment he saw C.C. The girl turned over to the direction of the voice and smirk.

"I needed a place to stay, since it would be suspicious if there is someone occupying an empty home." Replied C.C turning her gaze back at the TV. Lelouch closed the door behind him.

"That doesn't mean you can just come to my home again!" yelled Lelouch.

"I'm hungry order some pizza." Said C.C completely ignoring Lelouch's wining

"What why don't you order it yourself!"

"I don't have money."

"Fine" Lelouch walks over to his phone and orders pizza. Minutes later a delivery boy came over with pizza, Lelouch paid him and walked over to the coach. C.C gladly took the pizza from him and began eating.

"Hey witch answer this question." Said Lelouch

"What is it? I might answer it depending on what the question is." Replied C.C chewing on her pizza.

"What is the power of kings?" asked Lelouch looking at C.C.

"Power of kings are special powers that can things human would think impossible. It is called Geass. There are many different powers of Geass." Said C.C, Lelouch was silent for a while not believing what he is hearing.

"Does my father have Geass?"

"I do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Like I said I don't know."

"Fine" Lelouch sighed. Lelouch was now thinking. And then a thought came to his head.

"Give me the power of kings; give me Geass." Said Lelouch. C.C finish her pizza and was now looking at him.

"So now you want the power of kings?" asked C.C

"Yeah"

"Fine close you eyes." Lelouch did as what he was told, and C.C put her hands on top of his. Lelouch was then sent to another realm a realm he remembered when C.C died. Then he heard a voice, and saw a shadow figure of C.C.

"_This is our contract. I will give you power, but in return you must grant one wish of mine. If you agree to this contract you will live as a human but also as one completely different. Different rules, Different time, Different life. The power of king will make you lonely. Do you accept the contract." _

"I accept!" yelled Lelouch. He was then reverted back into the real word, and was facing C.C.

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror." Stated C.C. Lelouch walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. There he saw a symbol of a crimson bird on his right eye. Lelouch smirk.

"This will be very interesting."

* * *

**How you like it? Hope you like it. Those who reviewed my story please continue to review love to read your feedback/suggestions. Those who don't start reviewing hahaha**

**Anyways here are some question I like you guys to answer...cause im currently kinda stuck on ideas for the future.**

**1. Should I make a Zero figure? if so should it be Lelouch or someone else. **

**2. Who should be in lelouch personal guard. as for the knight ive been getting some suggestion and i still deciding but i have a good idea who it should be.**

**3. as for the pairing i will surprise you all. cause i dont know who to pick hahah so i guess suggestion pairing are still in the air. But when i do ill surprise you all.**

**4. Can someone help me with the military chapter cause i am totally not good with it! help me!**

**Next chapter will probably take a while to come out due to difficulties as i mention above. I apologize for the wait.**

**I think that it. Really hope you liked it and REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I know that this story has been on a LONG break. I just wanted to say is that I am on super writers block on this story. Why? Can't do military scene. So I'm going to make a poll on either to do a military chapter or just skip it and do a time skip, and continue with the story.

you only get one choice and it's either yes or no...


End file.
